The Annoyence of Dolores Umbridge
by Imaginewhirledpeas
Summary: Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron do their best to give Umbridge a terrible week.
1. The Annoyence

Disclaimer; I don't own Dolores Umbridge or the other characters in this fiction. Just so you know.

The Annoyance of Professor Umbridge

It was Monday morning and Dolores Umbridge was purely happy. This always meant bad things for other people. She hadn't been this happy since she got the law against werewolves passed. As she looked down at the reading students beneath her, she smiled an evil smile. This was only because she was very oblivious to the week she was going to have…


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2; the Plan

Monday night

"I hate her. I hate her so much." Ronald Weasly muttered darkly at his essay. "I know." Harry Potter said with a loud groan.

Fred and George deeply agreed. "We need to get inside her head," Ginny decided.

"How will we do that?" Hermione Granger pondered. "Oh I know a way." Fred and George chimed. They had that smile that said silently 'this is definitely against the rules.'


	3. Basilisks

Chapter 3; Basilisks

Tuesday morning

"Yes, Miss Weasly?" Umbridge asked at the one red headed student with her hand raised silently.

"What would happen if you hatched a chicken egg?" Ginny asked, smirklessly. "You would obviously get a chicken, silly girl." Umbridge answered, going back to her paperwork.

She raised her hand again. Umbridge didn't bother to call her again for a few minutes. "What is it now, Miss Weasly?"

"Are you sure you would get a chicken? Because I thought you got a basilisk when a toad hatched a chicken egg, Professor." It took a few moments for her to realize what Ginny just said.

The three days of detention were completely worth it.


	4. A Late Night Surprise

Chapter 4; a Late Night Surprise

Wednesday night

Dolores was drinking heavily creamed and sugared tea in her office before bed. She had just finished detention with the Weasly girl. A knock came at her door. She was happy about that; this person was out of curfew.

When she opened her door, she was utterly confused. It was Hermione Granger dressed as a princess, in a pink dress and silver tiara.

"Miss Granger! This will most definitely be a week's worth of deten…" She couldn't get any words out after that. Hermione had leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Damn! You were supposed to turn into a prince!" And with that, she stomped away. All Umbridge could do was stand, perplexed in her office doorway.


	5. The Secret Message

Chapter 5; a Secret Message

Thursday Night

Umbridge was satisfied with her night's work. She had four Gryffindors in her office, all serving detentions. She had to get more of her special pens for all the students tonight.

Once she heard Granger whimpering quietly, she wanted to check the back of their hands. "Hands, students."

The red-headed one and the bushy-haired ones both had their assigned messages on the backs of their hands. "Professor Umbridge is not a toad."

The bloody twins were next to be checked by her. Because they were found trying to charm a Slytherin tapestry red and gold, she assigned them "I must not ruin Hogwarts property."

However, when she checked them, she found "Professor Umbridge touched me in a bad place."


	6. A Musical Entrance

Chapter 6; a Musical Entrance

Class Friday

Dolores Umbridge was on edge today. These Gryffindors were trying to get to her. Oh no, it was not going to work! Not on her!

She was collecting their assigned essays when she realized that rat Harry Potter and the slow one Ronald Weasly were missing. She wrote it down on a slip of paper and charmed it in to a paper air plane, sent to Dumbledore's office.

Suddenly, music came from the hallway. It was Old Time Rock and Roll. Her classroom door burst open.

On the first piano part, Harry Potter slid in wearing nothing but a pair of socks, a leather vest, and a pair of red underwear with a golden griffin on the butt.

On the second, Ronald Weasly slid in wearing a Gryffindor tie, a Speedo, and tube socks.

The duo did a risqué dance for a few seconds to the music before jumping on desks and doing the party boy.

Umbridge's bow was hanging off her head and her mouth was hanging open. She didn't have a single idea what to do to such behavior.

Seamus Finnegan piped up over the cheering crowd of students. "I know that you might be trying to catch flies, but it is rude to stare!"

At this, Ron wiggled his rump at her.


	7. Winding Down

Chapter 7; Winding Down

Saturday afternoon

Dolores had had a terrible week. She stayed up almost all night with the seven students in detentions. She slept through breakfast and woke up to get ready for lunch. She was adjusting her velvet bow in the mirror when she thought to herself _if I stay in my office all day, they can't get to me!_ She swore to only leave for lunch and dinner.

When she got to lunch, she found a small green and silver bag in front of her seat. The little card read "When you put these salts into a foot bath, you will be extremely relaxed."

After lunch, she set to work to steal a foot bath. She found two Ravenclaw third year girls talking excitedly about it in the hallway. "These are against the rules! It is posted on Filch's office!" Umbridge lied. The girls seemed sad, but she wasn't affected by their long faces. "Now move along!"

She filled her new footbath with water and flicked her wand at it. It was warm and splashing merrily. She tipped her bag of salts into the water and sat down in one of her plush chairs. She slowly put her aching feet into the welcoming water. It felt amazing. She actually fell asleep.

When Umbridge woke up, she felt great. She lifted her feet from the water and dried them on the towel she had laid on the floor. Her eyes almost popped from her skull. Her feet had grown to twice their size, but only half their thickness. They had become green and slimy. They were also webbed. She had frog's feet!


	8. Satisfaction

Chapter 8; Satisfaction

Saturday night

Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting outside of Umbridge's office. George and Ginny had cameras at the ready. "This is the best idea yet!" Ron exclaimed. "Yea, Hermione, where did you find that recipe?" Fred asked her excitedly. "There was a book of pranks in the library titled 250 Magical Prank Ideas." Hermione said blushingly.

Everyone tensed up when they saw the doorknob turned. When it opened, there was a bright flash of cameras. Her feet were displayed openly. In the picture, her mouth was open in surprise. It was a priceless shot.

They copied the shot dozens of times and posted them with sticking charms on the walls, on doors, chamber pot lids, Great Hall tables, windows, stair wells, the trap door up to Professor Trelawney's room, and in the Prefect's bathroom.

The plan had worked perfectly. That'll teach the ministry.


End file.
